Miraculous Relationship
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: Ever since she met Luka, Marinette has been feeling confused. Not only about her feelings but about her relationship with Adrien in general. Things only get worse when Luka asks Marinette out on a date and Adrien sees them while they're out on said date. Will Luka win Marinette's heart or will Adrien realise his feelings for the bluenette in time. (Lukanette & Adrienette)
1. Buggy confusions and decisions

**Hey everyone so this is gonna be my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic and I'm pretty sure this kind of fic will have been made already but I don't care cause it's honestly a good idea for a plot. Not sure how long this story will be just yet but this should be fun to do.**

 **Anyway let's get on to the Summary.**

 **Summary: After meeting Juleka's brother, Marinette becomes rather confused about her feelings and it only gets more confusing when Luka asks her out on a date. And as if that wasn't enough Adrien catches sight of them while they're out on a date, causing him to become confused as well. Will Adrien realise his feelings for Marinette in time or will he lose her to Luka?**

 **The shipping wars have begun and I'm challenging them both! Who will win? Adrienette or Lukanette? Only time will tell so let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 _ **(Marinette)**_

"He's not coming again isn't he?" Marinette asked her best friend as she sighed sadly. While Nino was talking to the one person she was hoping to see today on the phone.

"You don't know that girl, he's probably just running late is all." Alya then said in hopes of cheering her up but even she frowned as she saw Nino hang up his phone with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Adrien can't make it, apparently his dad scheduled a last minute photoshoot for this afternoon and it's taking longer than he expected it to." Nino told them before he looked at Marinette. "Sorry Marinette I really thought it'd be different this time you know?"

"I-It's okay Nino….it's not your fault." Marinette told him sadly as she looked down at her feet.

The four of them were supposed to catch a movie together this afternoon then possibly go for pizza afterwards. But as usual Adrien's father had found a reason for Adrien to be unable to come. It wasn't like she was mad mad at Adrien, she was just disappointed is all. But these things always seemed to happen whenever they tried to hang out together, and sometimes she wondered if she was meant to be with Adrien at all. From the look of things now it sure didn't feel like it.

"Aw cheer up Marinette, there's-"

"There's always next time?" Marinette said as she cut off Alya. She was getting a little tired of hearing that phrase come out of her best friend's mouth. "You always say that Alya and everytime there is a next time Adrien never shows. I may as well just face it, I'm never gonna be with Adrien."

"Don't say that Marinette, look I know for a fact that Adrien would rather be here right now. Trust me on that, the dude's just gotta learn to stand up to his old man is all." Nino then told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up Marinette I know my best bud will realise what he's missing out on sooner or later."

"Nino's right girl, so come on let's go buy our tickets, there's no reason that we can't enjoy the movie." Alya said as she too put her hand on one of Marinette's shoulders and smiled at her.

Marinette looked back up at her friends and gave them both a thankful smile. She sometimes felt like a third wheel whenever they would go out, but she knew that Nino and Alya never thought that way about her, even though they were a couple now. The two of them had been trying to help her get closer with Adrien for a while now but none of their plans ever really panned out. Marinette was thankful that they were at least trying though.

"Alright thanks you guys." She then said before they headed to the ticket booth to buy their tickets.

When they got into the theatre Marinette was surprised to see Rose and Juleka there as well. She and the others then decided to go sit with their friends but as Marinette was about to take a seat next to Juleka and another person caught her eye. Walking up the stairs to the row they were about to sit in was Juleka's brother, Luka.

"Hey sis got the candy you wanted..oh hey Marinette, long time no see." Luka said to her as he slipped into the seat next Juleka and handed her a bag of some kind of candy.

Marinette was stunned into silence and she wasn't sure if it just all of a sudden got hotter in the theatre or if it was just her. "O-oh L-Luka nice to seat..I-I mean see you again! Y-yes it's nice to see you again I-I haven't uh seen you since the um musical festival."

Luka chuckled quietly at her stammering before he smiled at her and she swore that his blue eyes twinkled as he did so. "It's nice to see you too Marinette."

"Marinette, Nino and Alya are gonna watch the movie with us! Isn't that great?!" Rose then asked Luka excitedly.

"O-oh uh only if it's okay with all of you.." Marinette then added since Luka hadn't been there when they just decided to join their two friends.

"It's fine by me, have a seat Marinette." Luka said as he patted the seat next to him causing her face to grow hot as she imagined sitting next to him.

"What are you waiting for girl? Sit next to him." Alya then whispered into her ear when she saw her hesitating.

Not wanting people to stare at her, Marinette quickly took her seat next to Luka. Alya and Nino then followed suit. The movie started shortly after but she was having trouble focusing on it because of the rather good looking musician sitting next to her.

"Guess Adrien not being able to come wasn't such a bad thing after all." Alya then teased her quietly.

 _I guess so…_ Marinette then thought to herself as a blush creeped across her face.

* * *

When the movie ended she, Nino and Alya then decided to invite Rose, Juleka and Luka to share a pizza with them. And she somehow managed to not make a fool of herself in front of Luka during the whole thing.

It was strange how he seemed to have almost the exact same effect on her as Adrien did. She didn't quite understand it. Was it truly possible that she was crushing on both of these guys at the sametime or was it simply because of the absence of Adrien that she was projecting these feelings onto Luka?

 _No, that can't be it. Luka and Adrien are two totally different people there is no way I could be projecting how I feel about Adrien onto him._ Marinette then told herself through her thoughts as she walked back home from the pizza place.

Once back in her room Tikki flew out of her bag and flew up so she was eye level with Marinette's face.

"Well someone was sure blushing like crazy tonight." Tikki then giggled at her.

"Wha- N-no I wasn't!" Marinette then stuttered embarrassed that her kwami was now teasing her.

"Oh you so were Marinette!" Tikki countered giggling at her once again causing her face to grow hot again. "So does this mean you're gonna go after Luka now?"

"Wha-NO! I-I mean….I don't know…" Marinette then shyly looked away from Tikki. "I just don't understand my feelings right now Tikki, I want to be with Adrien but a part of me also wants to be with Luka. It's so strange and I'm so confused…"

Marinette then flopped onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. "What do you think I should do Tikki? I've never had a crush on two guys at once before."

"Well if you want my advice, then I think you should just follow your heart Marinette." Tikki told her as she flew and floated above her face. "It's never steered you wrong before."

"You're right, I just wish there was some kind of sign to tell me what the right choice is." Marinette then said right before her phone started to buzz.

Immediately sitting up to check the message she saw that it was a text from Luka.

LUKA: _Hey Marinette, Juleka gave me your number so I wanted to let you know that I had a lot of fun today. Hanging out with you was great. I was wondering if we could do it again sometime. Let me know._

"Oh my gosh Marinette, he just totally asked you out!" Tikki then practically screamed in her ear since the Kwami had been reading the message over her shoulder.

"W-wait he-he did?! Really?! A-are you sure? Y-you're not just over analyzing things?" Marinette then asked Tikki because the idea that Luka had just asked her out was thrilling, terrifying, nerve racking and a bunch of other things.

"I'm almost completely positive!" Tikki then exclaimed. "What else could he mean when he says that he wants to hang out with you again? The real question is, how are you going to answer him?"

She had asked for a sign and she had got it, the only question was did she want to follow this sign? Or did she want to keep pursuing Adrien?

She could weigh the pros and cons of both choices all night long but she knew Luka probably wanted an answer now. She and Adrien had grown close as friends even to the point where they were almost in a music video together as Ladybug and Cat Noir. People had even thought they were dating when they saw him and her together after he was in a commercial for a cologne named after him. But even still Adrien just thought of her as a friend. Plus he was practically a celebrity he probably deserved someone better than her as a girlfriend.

"You know what Tikki? I'm gonna give it a shot. One date won't ruin anything right? If Adrien and I are truly meant to be then going on one date or two with Luka shouldn't change any of that. Besides maybe it'll turn out I'm wrong and that Luka is the guy meant for me. I'll never know until I try right?" Marinette told her before writing a reply back to Luka before Tikki could even respond.

MARINETTE: _How about next Friday after school? We could go to the Museum or the Zoo maybe, I'll leave the details up to you._

LUKA: _Sounds like a plan, and thank you Marinette. I'll see you Friday then._

And with that her date was set. She was taking a big risk with her heart by going through with this but things were already set in motion so she couldn't stop it. She would just have to hope for the best whatever the outcome may be. The war within and for her heart had only begun afterall.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **And there we have it I have sounded the drums of war. The Shipping war that is and as you can tell this takes place after Frightingale, wasn't going to be originally but since I saw that episode it is now.**

 **Anyway hope you all like this first chapter and will stay tuned for more because next chapter is a jealous Adrien.**

 **Will update this story when I can since I do have others on the go, not to mention I don't find as much time to write. And I don't know how many chapters this is going to be yet so just going with the flow for now.**

 **And no I will not say who she ends up with yet. Only I know the answer and it shall not be revealed until the end. So until next time this is EspeonAuraGirl55 signing off.**


	2. Claws of Confusion

**Hello Everyone once again to another chapter of Miraculous Relationship! I know it's been months since I updated but I have other stories on the go, still I shall try and update this one when I can.**

 **I want to thank ShyLilNugget, Rugbygirl2020, Bri A. Watson, mayuralover, marauderluverz and MissLogophile for their reviews on the first chapter.**

 **Anyway last time: Adrien didn't show for meeting Marinette, Alya and Nino at the movies but they ran into Rose, Juleka and Luka instead and had a great time. Then after Marinette gets home she gets a text from Luka and he's asking her out!**

 **How will Adrien react when he finds out Marinette is now dating Luka?**

 **Well how about we find out right now! Lights! Camera! Action!**

… **.oh wait that's for movies...uh, oh just read the chapter already.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

* * *

 _ **(Adrien)**_

Adrien breathed a big sigh of relief as he walked down parisian sidewalk and headed for the subway. He had finally managed to escape his house, which sometimes felt more like a prison, to meet up with Nino at the Louvre. Which had just added an entirely new exhibit dedicated to Ladybug and Cat Noir. He and Ladybug of course had been at the official grand opening obviously, but this was his first time getting to see the exhibit as Adrien with his best bud.

He also wanted to make up for last Friday when he had failed to meet with him, Alya and Marinette for the movie. He had apologised for it of course but he still felt bad for it. But the deal with his father was that he could attend public school so long as it didn't interfere with his photoshoots, Chinese, piano, fencing and whatever else his father wanted him to do.

Nino said he needed to stick up for himself more around his dad, but he honestly didn't mind doing all those things. Sure he wasn't gonna be a model forever, he only did it to make his dad happy. That's why he did a lot of things for his father if he was honest with himself. To make his dad happy again, like he had been before his mother left. Ever since she did, his father has been more cold and distant than ever, not to mention overprotective. He hadn't even let him go to school because he thought it was too dangerous. Who knows what would happen if he found out that he was Cat Noir.

Being Cat Noir allowed him to get the freedom he craved as well as be the person he was inside, instead of always trying to be perfect. But even though he was a superhero he couldn't seem to fix his family which was pretty much broken.

He really missed his mom. If she were with them still, he knew everything would be better between him and his dad.

"Admit it you just wanted to go to the museum to look at the Ladybug statue." His Kwami Plagg then teased from under his jacket, causing him to look around in panic to make sure no one had seen or heard the little troublemaker. That was when Adrien noticed that the subway had arrived and was about to leave.

"Plagg! Stay quiet and out of sight! No one is supposed to see you!" Adrien then scolded the black cat Kwami quietly as he made a mad dash to catch the subway. He made it just in time thankfully he guessed he had been more spaced out than he had realised.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't just leave you spaced out while looking so depressed." Plagg then chided with him.

He was both annoyed and touched by this. Annoyed because Plagg had teased him about his crush on Ladybug as well as risked exposing himself to the public, but touched that his little friend had been worried about him. Yeah he and Plagg had an odd relationship, but he honestly would not have asked for a better friend or Kwami. Also if Plagg hadn't spoken up he would have missed his ride to the Louvre.

"Thanks Plagg, I'm okay now. I promise." He then told him as he slipped a piece of camembert under his jacket for Plagg to eat. The black cat kwami was practically a bottomless pit and all he ate was cheese, not just any cheese though, no this guy just had to have a taste for the smelliest kinds of cheese, which also happened to be the most expensive. At least money wasn't that much of an issue for him thanks to his dad.

But besides being a bottomless pit, Plagg like his name implied was nothing but trouble. Not only did he give him the power of destruction as Cat Noir but he was also very lazy and always getting into trouble. He even sometimes refused to help him transform into Cat Noir because he was too lazy. But Plagg wasn't all bad. He had his soft spots too, and he knew that deep down he really did care about him and his feelings. As he had shown multiple times. And when it came down to it he had to admit that besides Nino, Plagg was his closest friend.

As Plagg ate, Adrien busied himself on his phone as he waited to arrive at his destination. It took another twenty minutes or so but he finally made it to the Louvre where Nino was waiting for him outside.

"Dude you made it!" Nino called to him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, but it was then that Nino noticed one particular detail. "Wait where's your bodyguard? I thought he like never left your side. Except for school that is."

"Oh I gave him the slip." Adrien told him with a smirk.

"Seriously?! Dude how'd you pull that off?" Nino then asked him, he looked honestly shocked that he would do that.

"I have my ways." Was all he said.

In truth his way had been that after fencing and being taken home he put a recording on of him playing piano, before changing into Cat Noir and going out through the window. He had pulled this trick a few times, and had gotten caught once or twice but they still never checked on him to make sure he was actually practising so he could still pull it off. All he had to do was make it back home before dinner after all.

Nino just laughed and clapped him on the back a little harder than he had been expecting causing him to fall forward a little.

"I guess I'm a better influence than I thought if you're that bold." Nino told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah just don't tell my father, he's still not that happy with you and me being friends." Adrien chuckled.

"No worries there dude." Nino then said as they continued their way into the museum.

* * *

They were saving seeing the statues of Ladybug and Cat Noir till the end of their trip. The Statues were quite amazing but the small exhibit also included replica objects that represented where each akuma had been before Ladybug captured them, as well as pictures of every baddy they had fought so far.

Some were not so happy about this, namely Chloe, but others believed it could help them so they too would not become victims of Hawkmoth. He himself was currently looking at the display that had been made for Copycat. His least favourite villain. Though his miladybug would say that was only because he had made him look like a criminal.

The display had a newspaper clipping of ladybug in a glass case which is where his Akuma had been and a picture of his alter ego Cat Noir or what looked like Cat Noir anyway, as well as a picture of Theo. The young and talented artist that had made both the sculptures here in the museum as well as in a park. In all honesty the akumatisation was all his fault. He had made Theo jealous of him since he had a crush on Ladybug as well. Yeah it was his fault but that didn't mean he had to like the results of his mistake.

Adrien then looked over and saw Nino hanging his head as he looked at the display for the Bubbler. He winced thinking back to that one. That had all been his father's fault. All Nino had tried to do was be a good friend and convince his dad to let him have a party for his birthday. But his father had refused and then declared Nino a bad influence and didn't want him being friends with Nino anymore. Because of this he got annoyed that adults always told kids what to do. He then was akumatised into the Bubbler and sent all the adults into the sky with his giant bubble wand. All he could throw him a birthday party, only he had forced the people to attend the party, and was going to send anyone not having fun into the sky along with the adults.

Feeling bad for his friend, Adrien went and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Nino let's go see the statues of Ladybug and Cat Noir now." He told him as he steered him away from his dark side.

"Yeah...okay, thanks dude." Nino then told him as he let him his friend out. "You know Alya will probably just drag me back here again so she can get all this for her blog."

"Yeah I can see that." Adrien chuckled. "How're things going between you two anyways?"

"They've never been better! Well except for that whole Zombizou incident." Nino told him but Adrien smirked at him nonetheless.

"You say that like it was really such a sacrifice to be kissed and zombified by your girlfriend." He then teased. "You just didn't want her to kiss anyone else."

Nino's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at his teasing. "Wh-what the **DUDE!** "

Adrien laughed at his expression. "Sorry man I couldn't help myself there!"

"I-I..um...w-well...um...th-there may actually be some truth to-to that b-but sh-shut up! A-and don't tell Alya that!" Nino then demanded.

"Oh I'm pretty sure she already knows buddy, but don't worry my lips are sealed." Adrien said as he smirked at him again.

"Y-yeah well they better be!" Nino then said with a 'hmph' before muttering something about how he was maybe too good an influence on him. They then continued on their way to the statues with Nino taking the lead and going on ahead of him. Adrien snickered as he did so cause he was sure his friend was still embarrassed about the teasing.

They were almost there when Nino suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at him weirdly. "U-uh you k-know I-I changed my mind l-lets l-look at the rest of the displays in here instead!"

"Huh? What? Why?!" Adrien then questioned not understanding why his friend's behaviour seemed to do a 180 on him.

"I-I uh just think w-we uh should finish looking in here before we see the statues is all! S-so let's go!" Nino then tried to pull him back the direction from which they came but Adrien wasn't having any of it. He planted his feet firmly on the floor making it hard to move him. He then tugged the arm Nino was holding back so his friend would look at him.

"Nino what's really going on? Tell me the truth." He then said in a serious tone.

"W-well um it-it's j-just that I-I saw Marinette-"

"Marinette? Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go see her! Alya is probably with her too after all!"

"W-wait! Adrien! No! You didn't let me finish!" Nino tried to call out to him but it was too late, he had already entered the room where the statues were. And that was where he saw what Nino had been trying to keep him from seeing.

It was Marinette with that guy from the music festival. What had been his name again? Puka? Juka? Luka? He was almost certain it was the last one...he had seemed like a really good guy but now that he was standing here and seeing him on what looked like a _date_ with Marinette….well he didn't know how to feel.

Marinette was wearing her usual outfit. A dark grey jacket over a white shirt with little pink flowers, pink capris and pink shoes. Her hair style was the same as well in her cute pigtails...wait did he just say cute?

She was also acting all flustered and shy around this Luka guy, but she seemed to be having fun as well. Luka was smiling and chuckling at her cute antics...he had just said it again. What was going on with him?

As the gothic boy put his arm around Marinette and pulled her close for some selfies, Adrien then decided to walk away before he did interrupt their date with his glare. True he didn't know for sure that it was a date but why else would she be here alone with him? And acting so cute around him? More importantly...why did he care so much? And why did he keep calling Marinette cute?!

At first when he had seen them he had felt shocked, numb even but now….he felt a jumble of emotions. Annoyed, confused, as well as...jealous? Envy even? That Marinette looked like she was having fun with someone who was not him. It didn't make much sense to him. After all Marinette was just a friend...right? Yet seeing Marinette with that guy made his heart hurt, and made his head all the more confused.

He couldn't sort this out, not right now. His brain may as well be a pinball machine with all the things that were going on in his head. He didn't even notice as Nino tried to catch up with him as he walked out of the Louvre and started his way back home. He could hear his friend calling out to him telling him to wait up but he just couldn't do it. He didn't want to talk about what he saw all he wanted was to be alone. Without even thinking about it he went and hid behind a building before changing into Cat Noir.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he made his way over to a building that looked out over the river. He didn't want to go home just yet so he decided to try and calm his mind first. But all looking at the river did was remind him of Marinette's bright blue eyes and dark blue hair and how cute she looked next to that guy that wasn't him.

"What's going on? Why am I thinking about Marinette when I'm in love with Ladybug?" He then asked himself as he let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed this was going to take longer to figure out than he thought.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **WHOO! I did it! Another chapter done!**

 **Again sorry this took so long everyone it's just I have little time to write nowadays what with taking care of my mom, doing housework, cooking, but I guess I shouldn't bore you with the details that is my life.**

 **Anyway did you enjoy this chapter and seeing the many sides of Adrien? I know I did. I loved writing from his perspective mostly because I love his character a little more than I like Marinette's.**

 **And before you ask yes I am going to be working Troublmaker and Reverser into this fanfic since I had started writing this before those episodes aired. Though because of this I will have to change up Troublemaker just a bit. But that won't be till after the next chapter so I don't have to worry about it too much yet.**

 **Anyway Next time Adrien will get advice from an unlikely source. And Marinette will be giving the dets to Alya, cause you know, Nino blabbed. Lol.**

 **Until next time everyone I wish you a Miraculous day!**


End file.
